When deserts turn to gardens, so will his heart Gaara Oneshot
by Tsura-San
Summary: A friend of mine mostly wrote it with the help of my share of a dream I had.


On a beautiful night, stars were at their best the moon was just splendid. Under the night sky was a moving shadow that would sneak from building to other buildings. Gaara sat at his usual place. Gaara was the one who everyone feared most, they say he was a traitor, a monster within the flesh, but there was one person who refused to believe so to be impressed by all the rumours and stories about him. Her name was Minori (meaning truth).

She was very particular. Her childhood was horrible and yet she always smiles. She would bring the bit of joy that people needed. She was kind and comprehensive but what she has that made others appreciate her was her love for life and her good mood that never ceased to show itself in a hyperactive way that was simply adorable. When people would talk about Gaara to her, it made Minori want to meet him even more. To know his existence was real and to prove the world that they are wrong about him, to tell them that what they did was wrong. So finally tonight is the night that she will approach the young man that she observed secretly for a moment.

Minorie's pov

There he is. I'm so nervous. I kept on walking towards him not even being careful to not make a sound, until I was at a respectful distance. I waited a moment before speaking timidly.

"Can I sit with you?"

My face became red in a blink of an eye while waiting for an answer. Suddenly, after a long hesitation,, he accepted with a little nod, I walked forward while keeping a silence the was almost frightening. Yet, I had a sincere smile that illuminated my face. I sat by his side respecting his silence without making a movement, without talking or whatever else. The minutes went by and, Gaara finally decided to talk to me with a distrustful tone.

"What do you want from me?"

His head turned in my direction with eyes that had an intense stare. I strangely had a smile forming on my face.

"Do I really need something from you?"

Sceptically, he answered me back.

"Normally people don't approach me without a reason.

I stayed silent for an instant; I need to think how to explain certain things. I got it!

Actually, I couldn't sleep for a long time and I said to myself that while staying up I might as well be with someone rather than being all alone…..Don't you feel lonely being here like that at night?

I answered, with eyes glowing joyfully and with a friendly tone (unlike him).

He lowered his eyes lightly, not saying a word. Probably because he still didn't trust me. Deep within him, he wanted to admit his solitude, even if it seemed useless. He's in need of someone who can understand him and accept him. And that's why he asked this question.

-It doesn't bother you to spend time with a monster like me?

I didn't even think of how to answer. I felt a certain rage that was unknown to me.

-Are you kidding me?! A monster?! You?! The real monsters are the people who were evil the moment they were born! In other words, I don't think anyone's a monster!

I finally calmed down.

-You are just different. And come to think of it, no one is normal. Normal is a useless word. Some people may say "that person is normal" but others will look at that same person and say "that person is weird" and that's why no one's normal. We are different to each person's point of view.

-You are Sabaku No Gaara. Sure you have the demon Shukaku inside of you, but even so you are free to be yourself, to love, and be loved. And someday you will meet someone who is the same as you. And I'm sure that you will both find comfort in each other.

Gaara was staring at me for a moment with wide eyes.

-Comfort? He asked.

-Yes. Knowing that you are not the only one to live through this will bring comfort. And I think that the weight you are baring now will become light and eventually disappear from your shoulders.

I could look into his eyes anymore. I was embarrassed.

-What are you talking about? He asked.

-Come with me. I said getting up while avoiding eye contact.

We ran towards an open space, where we could see no end in the desert.

-Tell me Gaara, what do you see?

He stared at me as if I was making fun of him.

-You see nothing but endless sand, don't you? Tell me, what is the feeling this endless desert give you?

He looked, analyzing the clearing, and then closed his eyes.

- I feel loneliness…

-Believe it or not, that's your heart. Your heart is desert sand. Now what I want most is for your heart to be an eternal garden. That's what I tried to tell back there. I…I want…I would love to be your friend…

Just then I realized that it was now Dawn.

-I got to go home. The orphanage will be worried about me.

As I was leaving something tugged me. I turned to see Gaara looking in my eyes with an emotion I couldn't put my finger on. It seemed like fear, curiosity, friendship and worries.

-You will come back tomorrow night…. Won't you? I nodded.

-Don't come near me during day time. If my father was to find out….Just stay away from me until sunset. I nodded again.

-I'll be gone in three days for the Chuunin exams.

As I was nodding he stood next to me and petted my head softly but eventually playfully. As I ran back in the village toward the orphanage I couldn't help but notice a change in me. From now on I will do what I could to become Kazekage, and now that I met Sabaku No Gaara I have come to have fallen in love with him.

*2 years later*

Villager - Have you heard?!

Elder- What is it? He said with an annoyed tone.

Villager- Lord Kazekage and our little Minori are now married!

Elder-What?! When?!

Villager- It was a private service. No one knew till today. They got married Wednesday last week.

Elder- That was the best day of the year for the Wind Nation, It rained all day. Actually it rained so much I wouldn't be surprise that the desert will turn into a garden….

_**~The end~**_


End file.
